Hearts Connected Together
by DanialArceus
Summary: When the most respected trainer in Sinnoh meets the legendary Man on Mt. Silver, what happens ? Well, a heart warming love story, that' what. ChampionHeart Shipping, a reboot to The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants.
1. How They Met

**So I have gone around to playing Sims 4, which has been my favorite time pass game for quite a long time. I first played this game on my cousin's computer, which I believed was Sims 3, but I can't remember. And since I wanted to write a slice of life fanfic for Champion Heart Shipping, I reckoned this would be a perfect time to mix Pokemon and Sims together.**

**I will update the SCP Reading Fanfic soon enough, so don't worry, it'll be ready soon.**

**With out further ado, here we go.**

* * *

Red looked at the clock as he remained seated on the soft comfortable couch he had. He tapped his foot several time to pass the time as he waited. He wore his signature red cap, along with his red jacket which hid his black shirt which went to his wrist. He also wore his dark blue jeans, which had blue flames running along the lengths of it. And he topped it all of with his red and black joggers, which he wore on a daily basis.

His Pikachu sat on his lap as Red gently stroked the yellow Pokemon's soft fur. " She always takes way too long to get ready." He mumbled, his voice barely eligible due to the softness of his tone. He had always been the silent type. It was what drew many people to him. First of the many was his first rival, Blue, who always got agitated because of his silent nature. Second one to understand his nature was the trainer from Viridian Forest, Yellow.

His silent nature was also the reason why he rose to fame in the League. Most people had generally accepted that to be a good trainer, you had to communicate with your Pokemon well, and he was an exception to that rule. Not because he was a harsh trainer, because he couldn't even think about hurting his friends. No, the reason was that his Pokemons understood him on a personal level.

" Did I make you wait long ?" He heard a woman's voice ask behind him. Red smiled as his Pikachu hopped off of him and walked across the floor, so Red could stand up. Red stood up, coming to nose level with the owner of the voice.

He shook his head negative as he spoke softly, " No." He smiled again as he saw the face.

Her long hair flowed down her body perfectly, as she let it flow freely. Her piercing gray eyes softened as she looked at Red. Her black coat was suited to the occasion they were going to. Well, she was going to the Pokemon League Inauguration in Galar, since she was the Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia. Red, on the other hand, had to visit his hometown of Pallet for the rare meeting of the trainers of Pallet, which, while only were three, were also Champions at one point or the other.

" I hate that we have to be separated for a few days." She mumbled as she pulled Red into a hug. Due to the height difference due to their age, Red was pulled towards her chest. Normally, Red would have blushed at such a scenario, he gave her a hug back.

" Don't worry, it's only for a few days." He mumbled as she smiled and gave him a quick yet affectionate kiss on the lips.

" It better be." She replied as she hugged him tightly once more. She had to leave early, since it was up to her to represent Sinnoh, and she didn't wanted the general misconception among Galar about Sinnohians to be is that they are tardy.

Red, on the other hand, had to leave at a later time, since his Charizard could travel at amazingly fast speeds that she had not expected of him.

How had they first met ? Many may ask. Well, she had first heard of him when she visited Johto to meet the newly crowned Champion, Ethan, who also had only heard of the legend of the Man of Mt. Silver.

Being the cynic she was considering such topics, she went to the two Pokemon Professors that were held in high regards in Johto and its neighbouring region, Kanto, Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

She found nothing of interest from Elm, but she did find some information from Professor Oak, who suggested that she find it out herself.

Apparently, Oak gave out permission for Trainers to trek the deadly mountains, though only those who had sixteen badges were allowed. That had given her the reason to challenge the several gyms across Kanto, with her toughest being in Viridian and the gym leader, Blue Oak. She only won that battle as Blue was limited to using only his non-Champion level Pokemons.

With permission granted to her, she went on to Mt. Silver, and to her surprise, the wild Pokemon found here could give the Elite Four a run for their money. According to the stories she had heard, the Man of Mt. Silver stood at its peak, unaffected by the harsh weather, his team unbeatable.

She felt a sudden rush as she felt as if she could change that. But alas, when she reached the top, she felt an unbelievable pressure. She then saw a shadow, which she assumed to be that of Man of Mt. Silver. Once she got closer, she realized that it was Red, an upstart trainer from Kanto who had disappeared a couple of years ago. Was this where he was hiding ? Needlessly to say, their eyes connected and on impulse, they both pulled out their PokeBalls to send out their first Pokemon. The battle had begun. Cynthia would have to admit that the rush she felt was quite similar to the time she first challenged the League and its previous Champion.

In the end, Cynthia suffered her first defeat, and above all, she didn't feel down because that was, by far, the toughest challenge she ever had. After a short conversation, he gave her permission to train on the top of Mt. Silver.

After that, she made frequent visits to Kanto to train alongside Red, and slowly, he had opened up to her. She learned that he wasn't actually mute, but chose to stay quite due to his preserved nature.

She also learned that he had caught all Pokemon from Kanto and Johto. Slowly, they opened up to each other and soon had confessed their feelings to each other, and in the end, started dating.

He soon visited Sinnoh Elite 4 and they were surprised to see the surprisingly imposing figure of Red. Flint was the one who was extremely honored to be in the presence of Red because of Red's own Charizard.

" What's up ?" Red asked Cynthia, who simple shook her head as she kept Red within her arms.

" Nothing much. Just remembering how we met." She replied. " I can't believe that listening to the rumors led to our meeting."

" One could say that it was fate." Red said. Cynthia smiled at that. While she had kept a scientific look on life as a whole, she hadn't expected Red to be religious. But looking back at the conditions, it was obvious. Most of the Kantonian were religious, with the least percentage being in Saffron City. Beliefs were highest in small towns, and since Pallet town was one of those, Red was raised as a religious kid, keeping his beliefs in Arceus and other deities, while Cynthia thought of them as super rare Pokemons who had extremely high strengths.

She kissed him again, adding a little tongue as Red returned the kiss with equal passion.

When the kiss ended, she looked at him with love in her eyes. " See you soon."

Red nodded as she left the villa.

* * *

Cynthia looked on as the President of the Pokemon League drawled on about how much of a momentous occasion it was the first time Galar was being included in the Pokemon League, and subsequently the PWT that was held every two years. One of the main attraction was that each of the League Champions will challenge the Galar Champion, Leon, over the course of seven days to see where he would be placed among them.

She was confident that she could beat Leon, as his signature Pokemon was Charizard, against whom she had practiced for, mostly with Red. Though, she wasn't sure how'd she fare against a Gigantamaxed Charizard.

Well, she wouldn't worry about it now, as she would have her battle on the fourth day. The challenge were to progress in the following order : Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and finally Alola.

Lance represented Kanto, while Ethan represented Johto. Steven was the Champion from Hoenn, and his hobby as a rock collector was known. He had made several plans to look for rocks in Galar. Cynthia had a permanent residence in Sinnoh, alongside Red. They moved in together a few years ago, when Red turned eighteen and Cynthia was twenty three. Iris represented Unova, which was not that surprising as she had recently dethroned the previous Champion, Alder and surprised the world due to her young age. Diantha represented Kalos, proving that having a second job wasn't for the weak of heart. Alola had a strange case when its own Pokemon Professor, Kukui was the Champion.

All in all, the ones coming later had a greater advantage as they would have more knowledge of his battle style.

* * *

She could not believe that it was her turn already. The days passed on so quickly. Lance had put on a great battle, but was unable to overcome Leon's Charizard. Though Lance did surprise everyone by Dynamaxing his legendary Red Gyarados.

Ethan put up a fight as well, but the battle came down to the wire with Charizard again winning the battle.

Steven did the unthinkable and was able to beat Leon, much to the shock of the people in Galar, who had never seen Leon lose.

She walked onto the pitch with the same confidence she always had. With her time battling and training under Red and the harsh conditions of Mt. Silver, this was child's play for her. She looked at Leon, who was on the other side of the ring, striking his pose, which she honestly found to be weird.

" Trainers, are you ready ?" The referee asked both of them. They both nodded and took out their PokeBalls. " The begin the match." With that, the stadium erupted into cheers and the battle started.

* * *

Soon, the audience stared in shock as the Champion was defeated once again. Leon, while being shocked, also looked happy, as he had another great battle. " The style with which you battled did prove to be quite tough." He said with a chuckle as he moved forward to shake hands.

" Thanks for the compliment." She replied, " It was all due to my training that I was even able to beat you." She confessed.

" What ?" Leon asked, shocked. " How'd you train ?" He inquired, curious to such a statement.

" I think it would be best if I told you later on." She replied. Leon nodded. That was understandable.

* * *

Soon, they were in the locker room, where the rest of the Champions came to congratulate Cynthia on the victory and Leon for the match. Leon looked at the blonde Sinnoh Champion, waiting for answers. " Well, I believe you have heard of my recent excursions to Mt. Silver ?" She asked them all.

Leon and the rest nodded at that, while Lance suddenly realized why she was visiting the mountain. " Ah, so you've been training over there." Steven said, " As expected of the Sinnoh Champion."

" Well, partly." Cynthia said, making everyone in the room look at her. She took a deep breath. It was alright telling them about it, as she had talked with Red about this. " Have any of you heard of Man of Mt. Silver ?" She asked.

Ethan and Lance nodded at that, while everyone else did not. " I didn't knew that you had such beliefs." Kukui said.

Cynthia understood what he meant. Apart from Kanto and Johto, every region were science based, having people trusting far more in scientific research and figures than holy men and women. " Well, I too was skeptical of the story, until I went up there." Everyone's eyes widened at the declaration.

" You actually got sixteen badges." Ethan exclaimed. He was still working on getting all sixteen badges from Kanto and Johto so he could traverse Mt. Silver, and yet Cynthia had already earned the badges and probably had met the Man of Mt. Silver. " Did you meet him ?" He asked.

" C'mon Ethan. Its probably a hoax." Iris said. She did not believe in such tales.

Cynthia looked at them all. " Actually, I did." She was met with shock.

" C'mon, quit joking." Kukui laughed, but when he saw the serious face on her, he stopped very soon. " Don't tell me."

" Yes, I met him, and he's very real." She confessed. " Once I challenged him, he easily defeated me like I was just beginning."

" So, who was he ?" Steven asked, intrigued.

" Have you heard of Red ?" She asked them all, and their eyes widened with realization. Lance smiled at that.

" So, is he still there ?" Steven asked, wanting to challenge the young trainer.

Cynthia shook her head. _' Time for the truth'._ She mused to herself. " Well, he lives with me now." She revealed.

Lance raised an eye at that. " And why is that ?"

" Well, we're dating, so instead of constantly moving from one region to another to have a date, we decided o moving in together." She confessed, making Diantha sigh in adoration of the love between the two, while Lance looked happy at that.

" Respected Champions, I believe it is for the best that you all get rest for tomorrow." A Pokemon League Official came to inform them, before leaving the area.

Cynthia looked at the rest, " Well, I best be on my way." She said, " Good luck on your match tomorrow, Leon and Iris." She added as she made her way to her hotel room, planning on calling Red as soon as she reached there.

* * *

**This is essentially a reboot for THWWTHW, but will be more focused on the relationship, so it'll be easier for me to handle this story.**

**Rate and Review please.**


	2. Plans for Alola

**This is the second chapter of Hearts Connected Together, and I have recently started playing Pokemon Masters, and have unlocked Sygna Suit Red and Elesa, and Red spoke for the first fucking time, I can't be more happy. Here's to hoping that I get Cynthia as well when she returns as an obtainable character. As a result, events of Pokemon Masters will also be here as well, and the potential Red vs Lears battle is going to be amazing.**

**The game is quite fun for a mobile Pokemon game, and it does seem enjoyable due to the interaction we have with various trainers and their own stories we can play. While the game may allow less than one hundred separate trainers and Pokemons, with updates, the numbers are slowly increasing.**

**Well, onto the story.**

* * *

Cynthia looked in amusement as the final battle between Kukui and Leon ended as the people of Galar cheered for their champion. The main attraction of their battle was when Leon's Charizard returned to normal and Kukui used that moment to use the Firium Z that his Incineroar had and attacked the Fire/Flying Pokemon, though it was of no use as Charizard had survived the attack and returned fire with Ancient Power, defeating the Fire/Dark from Alola.

Over all, Leon had suffered three defeats at the hands of Steven, Cynthia and Diantha. Diantha had been able to heavily damage his Charizard due to her Goodra and its Muddy Water attack, which lowered its accuracy and was effective against the Fire type. And with the help of Mega-Gardevoir, victory was in the bag.

One of the easier battles Leon had was with Iris, due to her relative inexperience compared to the Champions present.

So, out of the seven Champions, Leon could defeat four of them, and hence he was given Fourth Position in the Rankings, with the first being Steven and the second being herself, with Lance being third.

The Rankings changed monthly, and usually the top three stayed at the top. An example could be a few months back when it was Lance who was placed first, while Cynthia was placed third, with Steven being second.

The Rankings also gave help in identifying where the Champions would be placed in the PWT. Usually those at the top would be placed evenly with those at the bottom.

At the moment ranking was as follows : Steven, Cynthia, Lance, Leon, Diantha, Ethan, Kukui and finally Iris. PWT was open to all Challengers, but most didn't compete due to the high level of Pokemons they had. That being said, the trainers who did compete were usually the people who either had defeated all eight gym leaders or were tournament winners.

She wanted to know where Red would place in PWT. She really couldn't wait to go back home and be in the arms of her beloved. She really wanted to reveal that they were dating to the public, however, she couldn't as she had fulfill several obligations to The Pokemon League regularly and had to attend several meetings. She also had several crazy fans that would occasionally stalk her. While she could easily handle them all, she feared what they'd do physically to Red. While she admitted that Red could handle anyone if it was a Pokemon battle, she wasn't sure how'd he be able to handle himself in a physical confrontation.

* * *

Soon the ending ceremony had started, and the Chairman of the Galar League, Rose came out and gave a speech about this event being a new chapter in Galar's history.

Well, the sentiment was nice as the people cheered and Cynthia herself was curious to know more about Galar's history, but alas she hadn't made any bookings for an extended stay at Galar so she had to go back home. However, she wasn't all that sad at that, as she knew she'd be with Red again.

" Miss Cynthia, can I have some of your time ?" She heard someone ask. She turned and saw Sonia, who was the granddaughter of Galar's Professor, Professor Magnolia. She had met the elder Professor, who had confessed that she had decided on giving her position to Sonia.

" Sure." Cynthia replied. She followed Sonia towards the locker rooms.

Once they reached there, Sonia decided to break the ice, " Have you heard of the Island of Pasio ?"

Cynthia shook her head. While she was informed of several new islands being formed due to volcanic activity, she knew that they were never named. " Is it naturally formed ?" She asked.

Sonia replied negatively. " No. From what I have researched, this island is entirely man-made." She told the Black Queen of Sinnoh.

" Does anyone have that type of crazy money ?" Cynthia asked, amazed at that. The Elite Four and the Champions did get generous amounts of money each year, but to create an entire island, that was incredible.

" Well, apparently, a royal family spearheaded the project." Sonia said as she pulled up a map of the island. " And from my findings, a Pokemon Masters League will also take place there."

" Is this event League sanctioned ?" Cynthia asked.

Sonia shook her head negative. " No, it also seems that the battle style will be different as well."

The Sinnoh Champion raised an eyebrow. " How so ?"

" Well, only one Pokemon will be allowed per Trainer, and each team must have three Trainer per battle." Sonia replied.

" That's interesting." She said, " This could change Pokemon Battles as we know it."

Sonia nodded at that. " While that may be the case, the entire event will take some time to actually start." She then adopted a pensive look, " Well, I hope I can convince Nessa and Leon to team up with me." She mused. Cynthia gave her a questioning look, which Sonia noticed, " Well, we used to travel together when we were Gym Challengers, and we haven't had a chance to battle together, since we all are busy with our duties. Nessa's the Water Type Gym Leader, while Leon is busy with his duties as Champion." She groaned out.

" That must be tough." Cynthia said as she understood what she was going through. Whenever she was separated from Red, she felt as if a part of her had been removed from her.

" Enough about me, I've heard from Leon that you are in a relationship." Sonia exclaimed.

Cynthia gave a chuckle. " Well, that's true. I have been seeing someone for the past few years." She said. She met Red when he was fourteen, having spent around two years on Mt. Silver, so she was nineteen when they first met each other. " When we first met, we had a Pokemon Battle, and I suffered defeat." She confessed.

" Damn, he must be pretty strong if he was able to defeat you." Sonia said, impressed.

" Well, it was a cake walk for him." Cynthia said, " Have you heard of the Legend of the Man of Mt. Silver ?" She asked.

Sonia nodded. " I have heard of that."

" Wait, you've heard of it ?" Cynthia asked, clearly shocked at that. She had assumed that being a Pokemon Professor, she didn't believed in myths.

Sonia nodded at that. " Yes. I have been compiling all tales from around the world, since three of the Gym Challengers have claimed to have seen Zacian and Zamazenta." She said, crossing her arms.

Cynthia tilted her head at that, " And they are ?" She asked.

" Oh, I forgot that you aren't from Galar." Sonia said, " Well, Zacian and Zamazenta are two Legendary Pokemons that protected the people of Galar during the Darkest Day, though, this information has not been revealed to public as of now."

" So, what's the common belief ?"

" Well, the popular belief is that during the Darkest Day, two humans got a legendary Sword and a legendary Shield, and with this they protected the kingdom of Galar against the threat." Sonia said.

They would have talked more, but they heard fireworks, which meant that the event was about to end and the Champions had to be on the pitch for a photo shoot. " Well, gotta go." Cynthia said as she left the future Galar Professor.

* * *

Red looked at his best friend, Blue Oak, who was sitting on one of the couches that was present in Oak's Lab. " Say Red, have you heard of the Battle Tree in Alola ?" He asked.

Red shook his head.

" Well, it's a new facility that has opened in Alola, like the Battle Frontier in Hoenn." Blue said with his usual smirk, " And guess what ? They gave me five tickets apply as Branch Head for the opening month."

Red nodded at that. Blue usually received such invitations from various facilities around the globe. " That's impressive." He whispered.

Blue nodded at that. " Well I've planned on giving one to Yellow, and one to Leaf, so I have two more, one for you." He said.

Red's eyes widened at that. " T-Thanks." He stammered at the generosity.

" No need for that," Blue said, shaking his head, but soon his frowned, " Well, I have one extra ticket."

Red suddenly asked, " Can I have it ?" This made Blue look at him with weird looks, as he had never shown an interest in these things.

" Sure." Blue said as he handed him two tickets. " So, who are ya going to give it to ?" He asked.

Red blushed a bit. He knew that this would come up sooner or later. He had talked with Cynthia about this. " Well, its for my girlfriend." He confessed with a chuckle, scratching his head.

Blue nodded, before he paused suddenly, his mind processing what his childhood rival had just said. " When'd you get a girlfriend ?" He proclaimed. " And more importantly, who is it ?"

" Well, it's been four years since I've been in a relationship." Red said.

" Wait, haven't you been on Mt. Silver for six years ?" Blue said. " And the only person to go there was Cynthia four … years ….. ago." He ended looking at Red, realizing who his girlfriend was.

" Surprise ?" Red muttered weakly with a smile.

Blue looked at Red again, before he brought out his PokeGear and proceeded to call everyone of importance.

Soon the lab was filled with people, which were Brock, Misty, Red's mother Ivy, Leaf, Yellow and finally Professor Oak.

" Now now Blue, what were you saying ?" Oak asked, as he had rushed quickly from Hoenn once Blue had called.

" Well, apparently someone here got a girlfriend and didn't even thought about telling us." Blue said as he looked at Red with crossed arms.

" Wait, what !?" Everybody exclaimed.

" Exactly, that's was my reaction when he told me." Blue said, annoyed.

" Honey, who is your girlfriend ?" Red's mother, Ivy asked. She always wanted her son to be in a relationship, since she was worried that he might not find someone due to his quite nature.

" Well," Red began, " Do you know who the Sinnoh Champion is ?" He asked them, and promptly received shocked looks from everyone present, apart from Ivy, who was ecstatic to learn that her son was dating the Sinnoh Champion.

" You've got to be kidding." Leaf said, not believing what she just heard.

" It's true. I have been living with her ever since I turned eighteen." Red said as he pulled out his own PokeGear to show them several pictures of the couple together.

His mother took the PokeGear to inspect the photos. One of the pictures was a selfie, which had Cynthia hugging Red tightly. Ivy smiled at the photo as she handed the device back to her son. " You know, you could have told us sooner." She said.

" Sorry, but we had to keep it a secret." He said.

Leaf and Yellow nodded their head in understanding. Some of the fans got a little out of control whenever their idol were revealed to be in a relationship.

" Well, now that the secret's out, when can I meet her ?" Ivy asked her son.

Red thought about it, " Well, I'll have to clear up our schedule." He said. And with that, they all resumed their daily lives as Red made plans to give Cynthia the ticket for Alola

* * *

**( One week Later )**

Cynthia groaned as she fell into the arms of Red once she reached their home. Red rubbed her back as he led her to their room for some rest and relaxation.

Once they reached the room, she took off her black coat, showing the blue shirt she wore underneath. She handed Red her travel bag as she began to move for the wardrobe. " So how was your stay ?" He asked her.

" Well, I was able to beat Leon, along with Steven and Diantha." She boasted.

Red smiled at that. " Congratulations." Cynthia smiled at hearing the soft congrats from him. " So what's the rank now ?" He asked.

" Well, Steven is on the top, while I am second with Lance taking the third position. Leon is at Fourth."

Red whistled at that. That was impressive for the new Champion. " So, any update on the Tournament Victor ?" He asked.

Cynthia shook her head as she closed the wardrobe, with a bundle of clothes in her arms. " Tobias still hasn't challenged the Elite Four, even though he has one month remaining, otherwise, he has to pass through Victory Road to challenge them." She replied as she made her way to the bathroom to have a shower.

Every year, each Region had a Pokemon Tournament, with the winner being granted a direct route to the Pokemon League of the region, where they could challenge the Elite Four. This was viable for only one year, after which a new tournament was held, selecting a new victor. People could still challenge the Elite Four, but they had to brave the deadly Victory Road as well.

Soon, Cynthia left came out of the showers, her hair still wet, without her iconic black Umbreon Tails. She also wore a white shirt that showed her midriff. She opted for black pyjamas, which showed her ample curves. Red smiled as he saw Cynthia lay down on their bed.

Cynthia looked at the awestruck Red, who was wearing his black T-shirt, and red-black striped pyjamas. His hear was unkempt, but still made him look more appealing to her. She giggled as she beckoned Red over, who made his way over to his girlfriend. " So, anything interesting happen ?" She asked him.

Red nodded. " A few people back home now know of our relationship." He said.

" How'd that happen ?"

" Well, you know Blue." Red replied and that was all she needed to know. " Oh, my Mom also wants to meet you." He added. Cynthia gained a somewhat of a shocked look.

" Oh Arceus." She muttered.

" Don't worry. She's a nice person." Red tried to comfort her, but to no avail. He knew that she dreaded the day she had to meet Ivy. His mother was a nice person, she admitted, but she also knew how mother's got when they were meeting the person who was dating their children. She had seen several movies about that. " Anyways, I have got tickets for the Battle Tree in Alola." He said, hoping to get Cynthia's attention.

" Wait, what ?" She said.

" Well, Blue gave me tickets he received from the people who started it in Alola."

" For how long ?" She asked.

" Well, we'll be heading there after two months, and will be staying there for a month." He said, getting comfortable on the bed as they began to cuddle together.

" That gives me enough time to both battle Tobias, if he ever decides to challenge me, and meet your mother in Kanto." Cynthia said. Well, the timing was perfect. " I might catch some Pokemons in Kanto as well, you know, add to my arsenal." She added.

Cynthia had primarily trained the Pokemons she used as Champions, but had wanted to shake things up a bit, but due to lack of Pokemons in her Box, she didn't have that many options. So a visit to Kanto could prove sufficient.

" I can even take you to the Safari Park as well." Red said, remembering his own time in the nature reserve, though, it wasn't to good.

" Thanks Red." Cynthia said as she gave Red a kiss on the lips as they continued to cuddle together until they fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, that's the second chapter and I have several ideas for this story. Red here has a certain design that I have in mind, which will tie into the story that I am trying to create here.**

**Well, Rate and Review.**


	3. Trip to Kanto (Kanto Arc 1)

**So we are here with the third chapter of Hearts Connected Together, and I would like reviews for my OTP. This would help me a lot, as it would motivate me to write them a lot faster.**

**I have several ideas for this story, which includes events from the anime and from games.**

**I have somehow completed main Pokemon Masters story in just four days, which is pretty amazing, but sad at the same time. Well, I just need to level up all my characters. Currently, my Sygna Suit Red is the best one, due to his high level ( 105 ) and the fact that his abilities are OP, with his Piercing Gaze ensuring that my Blast Burn never misses. And with the help of Sygna Suit Elesa's X Sp. Atk All, which I use two times, along with Red's My Destiny, I get the highest level of Sp. Atk in just three turns, though my Defenses get lowered, and using Elesa's Breathtaking, I can quickly use my Sync Move, which evolves Charizard into Mega-Charizard X, and allows me to use Flare Blitz. But, using Rosa, who also has a X Sp. Atk All, I get the maximum level of Sp. Atk for all three of my Trainers, without either of them losing their Defense or their Sp. Def. So, all in all, Sygna Suit Red is OP if used with Sygna Suit Elesa, who is OP in her own rights with her Look Alive 9, which increases evasion whenever Rotom is hit with an attack, and with her Fast Runner, the evasion can not be lowered, so combining both of them can be overwhelming.**

**Well, on with the story :**

* * *

Cynthia stared as the TV reported drawled on about the weather, stating that there was a significant chance for rain. She sighed as she got up from the couch, her blue shirt being form fitting. It had been two weeks since she returned from Galar, and there was only two weeks remaining for Tobias to challenge her. She had to either wait him out, or train super hard so she can defeat him. While she had significantly grown ever since she started training with Red, she still wanted to keep a few secret attacks.

She knew that after Red, Leon, Steven, Lance and the previous Sinnoh Champion, Tobias would be her toughest challenge, due to the fact that he somehow had a mythical Pokemon in the name of Darkrai. She had studied up on Darkrai, which was, as the name suggested, a Dark type, so her Togekiss' Aura Sphere and her Lucario's Close Combat could handle it. She knew that she would retain her position as the Champion.

She heard footsteps from the staircase and turned around. She knew that Red had been waking up late, as he had been making up training schedules all night due to his new position at the Battle Tree. He wanted to ensure that the trainers who faced him there facing him at his best, though he did plan on limiting himself by not using certain attacks, such as his Charizard's Flare Blitz, and by limiting the Pokemons he used, such as the clone Pokemon he had.

Red had told her a few months prior that he had caught a genetic clone of Mew, which fascinated her to no bounds, and when she had asked to see the Pokemon, Red refused, stating that the Pokemon was a bit too aggressive. He then recalled that he was barely able to catch it, as it had easily thrashed his entire team, and it was only due to Mega-Charizard X that he was able to weaken it to be able to be captured.

Cynthia then decided that it was for the best that she met the clone once it was subdued.

" What's up honey ?" She asked as she walked towards the still yawing Red. The Legendary Trainer from Kanto still wore his pyjamas which hung loosely on his body. He stretched a few times, before replying.

" Just finished with the schedule for my team last night." He said softly. He gave her a quick kiss as she led him to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for him, as she always did.

When they had first moved in together, they had argued on who would make breakfast. This had gone on for hours, though in the end, they agreed that Cynthia will make breakfast, as she usually woke up first, while Red would make dinner, since he had a fine taste for meat due to his stay atop Mt. Silver. They also had decided on making the afternoon lunch together, so they could also feed the Pokemon they currently had at their home.

Red was seated at the table, while Cynthia made pancakes. One of Cynthia's go-to breakfast was pancakes due to their taste and how easy it was to make one.

" So, any update on Tobias ?" Red asked as he looked adoringly at Cynthia.

She shook her head. " Nothing yet. It seems that he want to get as much training possible before challenging me." She said. " He might attend another tournament, to extend the time. But who knows ?" She ended.

" Hey, do you know when the next tournament is happening ?" He asked, curious.

" Well, it's going to be at the end of this month. Why do you ask ?" Cynthia looked at Red as she laid down the pancakes and a jug of orange juice.

" Well, I never really took part in a tournament when I was first starting, unlike Blue. I had to challenge my way through Victory Road to get to the Elite Four." Red told her as she nodded.

This was one of the many reasons why Red was respected among the trainers of the world. He was just eleven years old when he got all the Gym Badges in Kanto, and braved the Victory Road, something only experienced trainers did. And above all that, he became the youngest Champion ever, at the age of eleven. The world was shocked to learn that he didn't keep his position as Champion for long as he retired soon after, allowing Lance to retake the position. He then disappeared off the face of the Earth, so nobody could challenge him.

Cynthia smiled as she understood what he meant. " So, you want to come back to society ?" She asked. Red always hid himself so he could avoid any unnecessary attention from the fans. There also was the fact that people always challenged him when he was on the rise, so he feared what would happen if he appeared now. He wanted to have battles that made him think, made him actually work for his victory, no matter how small. Currently, it was only Cynthia, Blue, Leaf and Lance who could provide that exhilarating feeling.

" I think it's time." He confessed. " I also want to, y'know, tell the world about us." He said with a blush.

Cynthia smiled at that. " I like that. 'Us'. It feels so special. Makes us feel as if we are one." She ended with a flirty smile.

Red blushed at that. They had made love a few times, but each time felt like their first. It felt so right to him to be in the arms of Cynthia, like he was protected from the nightmares of his past.

He had many memories that he didn't wanted to remember. He had done many things he was not proud of and he felt that by going to Mt. Silver was the only way to escape his sins, but Cynthia proved him wrong. She showed him that he should only look towards the future, that nothing else bad was going to happen to him. " A-Anyways, I was wondering if you are up for a date this weekend?" He asked with a blush.

While they did spend time together going to several places, they were mostly about facing the evil team from Sinnoh, Team Galactic. It was at that point Cynthia had seen Red's capabilities as a Trainer when he faced the Admins of Team Galactic at the same time with relevant ease. Moreover, she faced Cyrus, with whom she had been an acquainted when she was younger, having started their journeys at the same time.

" Where to ?" She asked as she sipped on some orange juice.

" Well, I was thinking about going to the Seafoam Islands." Red said, grabbing Cynthia's attention.

" The place where you caught Articuno ?" She asked. She was shocked to learn that Red had caught the Three Birds of Kanto, something not many people had even thought about doing. She learned that Red was tasked with completing the PokeDex by the Pokemon Professor, Oak, and nothing stood in his way.

" Yep." He said, " Though, I'd recommend you get some warmer clothing, the area is cold as heck." He advised.

Cynthia giggled and smiled at the Kantonian Trainer, " Red, I've braved Mt. Coronet when I was just a young girl, with my grandparents. And I have seen the rankings of the coldest areas, Seafoam Islands rank lower than Mt. Coronet, so I think I can handle a little bit of cold." She said. She had been a climber when she was younger, travelling to Mt. Coronet almost on an yearly basis with her younger sister.

" If you're sure." He said, unsurely. He had suffered frostbite when he had first ventured into the cave. It was due to Charizard that he was able to stay warm enough to escape the area. " We can also meet my mom, while we're at it." He suggested.

" That perfect, killing two Spearows with one stone." Cynthia said with a smile.

* * *

**( Saturday )**

Cynthia sat behind Red as his Charizard took off. She had kept her Garchomp, Lucario and her Togekiss, having three spare positions open, as when they were going to reach Kanto, she had made plans to catch several Pokemons there. They had made a reservation in one of the several hotels of Cinnabar Island, from where they'd travel to Seafoam Island. They'd then return to Cinnabar Island, after which they'd travel to Pallet Town to meet Red's mother, Ivy. After this, they had reserved a room in Fuchsia City hotel, where the Kanto famous Pokemon Safari was located. After this, they'd visit Lavender Town to see the Pokemon Tower, where Cynthia had hopes of catching one Ghost type Pokemon to keep her Spiritomb company. After that, they also had plans on visiting the Cerulean Cave, where Red caught that Cloned Pokemon.

The entire trip was going to take a week. Normally, she would have made shorter plans, but since she was informed by the League Officials that Tobias had announced that he'd participate in the Tournament, her entire week was open.

She tightened her grip on Red as Charizard blasted off, speed increasing with each flap of his wings. When she had first seen the Pokemon, she was in awe of the size of it, as normally, Charizards were five feet seven inches in height, Red's Charizard towered them all with an astounding height of nine feet eight inches. She wasn't sure what Red did to make Char grow that big.

" Hey Red." She called out, gaining his attention. " How'd Char get this huge ?" She asked.

" Well, I think it was during my stay on Mt. Silver when he grew super big." He replied, his iconic red jacket flapping with the wind, revealing his black shirt that was underneath. It was similar to the first time she had met Red. That attire of his gave him an otherworldly appearance when she met him on Mt. Silver, haunting to say the least. Combined with his Mega-Charizard X, it was the thing of nightmares, which was only complimented by his pale skin. " I had trained him to break his limits there, just like I did mine, so I guess that's the reason." He smiled at that.

" Interesting." She said as she rested her head on his shoulders. Red blushed as he felt her breasts on his back. She snuggled closer to him, taking in his scent, which was akin to blueberries. She smiled, knowing that he had used the shampoo she had gotten for him.

They had, on occasion, bathed together. Nothing sexual, well, not all the time, but they just bathed together, and she had great enjoyment when Red shampooed her hair as she did his. These acts only strengthened their bonds, which she knew would remain forever.

" At this speed, we'll be in Kanto in the next few hours." Red said as she nodded.

* * *

**( Cinnabar Island Hotel -Night )**

Cynthia stretched as she rested on the huge bed that was in their room. Red had gone to meet Blain, the Gym Leader of the area, who was quite known for his TV show 'Quizzes', which had been quite a hit locally. She had a map of the town, of which one of the points of interest for her was the Pokemon Lab that was here on the Island, able to revive fossil Pokemons. This lab was the reason why several prehistoric Pokemons were being brought back all over the world.

" I wonder when he'll be back." She mused to herself as she turned on the television, hoping to get some entertainment here. Soon she found a channel that was showing the history of Kanto, which grabbed her attention. She had an interest in historical artifacts, events and the likes, so to see a historical documentary of the region where her significant other was from was interesting to her.

Currently, the feature of this episode was the island she was on, Cinnabar. She was surprised to learn that the first champion of the Kanto region was from this area. She had assumed that it was from Pallet Town, due to the Pokemon Lab, or from Saffron City, due to the large population present there, but then again, there also was a Pokemon Lab here as well.

They also mentioned how the entire city was destroyed a few years ago, which surprised her. When she was here to challenge the various gyms, the island was in perfect condition, so it must've been before that. She had to ask Blain about it.

It was at that moment when Red entered the room. " How did the meeting go ?" She asked him.

He groaned, " He did nothing but ask me quizzes when we met." He had enough of the quizzes when he had challenged the gym. " I thought I wouldn't have to hear another one of those damn awful quizzes ever again." He complained as he laid down on the comfortable bed and snuggled besides her, ready to sleep.

Cynthia smiled at him as she laid down beside him. They'd talk more tomorrow, because now was the time for sleep.

**So, third chapter done.**

**Now the timeline before I get confused.**

**When they met on Mt. Silver, Red was 14, Cynthia was 19.**

**When they started dating, Red was 16, Cynthia was 21.**

**When they moved in, Red was 17, Cynthia was 22.**

**At the moment, Red is 18, about to turn 19, Cynthia is 23.**

**Well, Rate and review please.**


	4. Reaching Pallet (Kanto Arc 2)

**So, I unlocked Blue in Pokémon Masters yesterday, and I couldn't be any more excited. With him being a striker as well, my Team power is higher than normal. Now, I just need Cynthia and her Garchomp to complete my dream team.**

**Though I do wish DeNA would increase their reward gems from 10 to something higher.**

**And, well, Red is freaking OP in the game, with him being super effective against almost any Pokemon due to his Charizard's high damage output.**

**Well, back to the story.**

* * *

Cynthia looked around in amazement as the entire area was covered in ice. Besides her, Red shivered, as he was not used to the cold.

While Sinnoh was significantly colder than Kanto due to its elevation, and he had lived there for almost one year, he still wasn't used to the cold weather. Though, Cynthia would say that it was a win as Red would often cuddle up more with her to stay warm, something which she enjoyed during the nights.

"Red, this is amazing." She said to the trainer behind her, who nodded, shivering as he did so. "The amount of history trapped here, waiting for us to witness it." She continued as she noticed several prehistoric fish Pokemon trapped in ice.

Normally she would have tried to excavate them from their frozen prison, but she had decided against that as she was on a vacation date with Red. She noticed that Red had his arm crossed as he shivered. He had worn enough clothing to keep himself warm, but somehow was still feeling cold. She smiled and walked slower so Red could catch up to her.

Once he did, she enveloped him in a hug, since she was wearing a woolen jacket that conserved heat well. Once Red was in a hug, she forced them to sit down on once of the rocks that was there as she closed the zipper, enveloping them both in one jacket.

"Hey, Cyn, what are you doing?" He asked before being shushed by the woman he loved.

"Just calm down and relax." She said as she rubber her hand across Red's body. He blushed at that as he caressed his chest. He leaned into her hug as he felt her grip on him tighten.

"I am glad I am with you." She said into his ear as she bit it gently.

Red smiled. "So am I." He said with a deep blush. They stayed there for a few more minutes, though it felt like hours to them, after which they explored deeper into the cave.

"Say Red, have you ever seen this fossil?" Cynthia asked Red, who was just besides her. She pointed to a fossil that had a helical pattern on it.

His eyes widened at that before he scrambled back quickly, his breath heaving, sweat all over his face. Cynthia looked at him with increasing concern as he clawed the ground as he did so.

"What's wrong Red?" She asked, concerned for him as she reached over to him. She paused as she saw the look of fear in his eyes. "Better get you out of here." She said. She had never seen Red that scared, and was worried, rightfully so.

Red laid on the bed as Cynthia wiped some of the sweat of off his face. Once they had reached Cinnabar Island, she had taken him back to the hotel room they were staying at.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. She was somewhat curious as to why Red had such a reaction to a fossil.

"I-I-I just can't stand that." He murmured, to which Cynthia had to strain herself to listen. "Do you want to know why?" He asked her.

She nodded and Red started his tale. "Back when I was just beginning as a trainer, I was on a roll. I had defeated Brock and was on my way to face the Cerulean City Gym Leader, Misty." He looked at her.

"The only problem? There was a mountain en route to her gym, Mt. Moon. So, being a gym challenger, I traversed that, fighting a few Rocket Grunts along the way." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "But soon, I met _it_."

Cynthia gave a quizzical look. "I found a Helix Fossil. Not just any regular Helix Fossil." He looked at her. "Apparently, this certain fossil I found was worshiped by a cult a few hundred years back, and what's more is that when they were being exterminated, they transferred their souls into the fossil somehow." Cynthia was now concerned at what happened to him. "Once I had the fossil, their souls tried to take over me. Tried to instill various thought into my brain. Once I had left Mt. Moon, I was partially possessed by them, always chanting about Lord Helix."

He took a deep breath as Cynthia tightened her grip on his hand as he recounted his tale. "I was brutal after that. I didn't care who I beat, I just wanted to revive Helix. I was struggling to be in control. It was only after I beat Sabrina when Professor Oak learned of my problem."

"Why after him?" She asked.

"Well, Sabrina is a Psychic, so she initially found my appearance weird." Red said. "But it was because of my appearance she was able to identify that I was being possessed." Cynthia instantly knew what he was talking about. Red had the most peculiar set of eyes, one being pitch black, while the other was brown. One half of his hair was black, while the other was dark brown. She didn't question it, since it actually brought out his mystique, but now she was learning of it.

"He then contacted Blain, who then contacted Sabrina and Blue. Once I reached Cinnabar Island, I was captured and exorcised by Sabrina. Blue was there to handle my Pokemon." Red said. "Well, after a few weeks of rest, I was fine and able to challenge Blain for his Gym Badge." Cynthia could see his eyes tearing up as he remembered the event as he ended the tale. As she could not bear to see him in pain, she wiped his eyes after which she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry, I am here." She said as she gently cradled his head as she made her way onto the bed as well.

Red woke up in the arms of Cynthia as she spooned him. He leaned into the spoon. Whenever they slept, Cynthia was the big spoon in their relationship, and he didn't mind that as he meant that he was protected. He relished the moments whenever he was in the arms of his significant other.

"Hey, you awake?" He heard Cynthia ask. He could see that she was looking at him with worry in her eyes.

Red nodded as he got up from the comfortable bed. "Yeah." He scrubbed his eyes a bit, "Just, bad memories." He said.

"Listen, you will get rest today." She commanded.

"But Cynthia, I am fine." Red replied, trying to ease her worries. "Nothing to worry about."

"Listen mister, we will take today slow. Try to get you back to good health, since what you experienced yesterday is taxing on the mind." She said with stern eyes, making Red back down. "Now, be a good boy and I will get us something to eat." She instructed as she went on to make a call to get some breakfast.

Red mused as to what the day held for them, as they had several plans already. "Oh and Red," Cynthia called out, catching his attention once again, "I have booked us a ship from Cinnabar Island to Pallet Town, so we can give our Pokémons some rest." She stated.

Soon the food arrived, and Cynthia made it her duty to feed her bed stricken boyfriend, who wasn't complaining much about the arrangement.

* * *

**(On the ship) (En route to Pallet Town)**

Red sighed as he stared at the seemingly never-ending sea. He knew about what it held underneath it's blue surface. One of the things he found out in Hoenn was that there were some areas of water that held treasures, so he had his Blastoise and Lapras learn Dive, so they could scour the seas of Kanto.

"What'cha thinking about babe?" He heard Cynthia ask as she walked up behind him.

"Nothing much." He replied. "I was thinking about the ocean."

"Hm, why so?" The Champion of Sinnoh asked.

"Well, you know that some Pokémons can learn dive, and can help us with searching for treasures underneath the ocean." Red said, making his girlfriend nod her head. "Well, since no one has ever actually searched in Kantonian waters, I was curious what we'd find underneath."

Cynthia nodded at that, with her face resting on her hand. "That is quite true." She started. "At the moment, no one has actually documented things that lie beneath the surface." She smiled at Red, "How 'bout when we wrap up our work, we can start that."

Red looked at her and smiled in return. Things with her had their own fun. He stared at the sky, noticing the lack of clouds. This type of weather was optimal for Charizard. '_I wonder what Char is up to'_.

* * *

**(Pokemon Day Care)**

**(A.N: Imagine Pokemon talk here)**

Char looked at the various different Pokémons that were present there. He growled at them as they all gawked at his impressive size. Behind him Garchomp grinned as she saw Char proved his dominance over the other Pokémons.

She had stopped battling a few weeks ago ever since she found out she was having an egg. It was no surprise to her that she was having one, since she had been spending most of her free time with Char.

She had fallen in love with him ever since she had faced him atop Mt. Silver, and her subsequent training under him. Initially he was gruff with her, though he did warmed up to her soon. Once they had left the mountain, she had courted him and soon they were in a relationship.

She noticed a Haxorus move towards her at increasing speeds. She knew about that one. That Haxorus was the supposed leader of the Day Care, always asserting dominance over every male Pokemon and trying to mate with the females.

She smirked as with a single whip of his tail, Char smashed the offending Pokemon into the ground.

Haxorus got up with a huff and stared angrily at Char. "What's your problem?" He growled.

Char stared at him with menacing eyes. "That's my wife you are going after." Garchomp blushed at his declaration.

Haxorus looked at Char with an angry glare. "Every female here belongs to me, Haxorus." He got up and charged at Char, readying his deadly **Dragon Claw**, only for Char to easily grab it, shocking the Axe Jaw Pokemon.

Char smirked at him and unleashed his Dragon attack, **Breaking Swipe**, hurting Haxorus.

"W-what?" Haxorus shouted as he felt the attack.

"Don't you know? Dragon type attacks are also effective against Dragons." Garchomp said as she watched with interest. Haxorus looked at the Mach Pokemon with fear in his eyes as she continued, "Since most of your attacks are Dragon Based, Char here can take all of your attacks with ease."

"And I can dish them too." Char growled as he readied another **Breaking Swipe**, only for Haxorus to run away. "Hmfh, can dish out damage, but can't take them." He said as he moved over to Garchomp.

"Oh, you were so amazing as you took care of the trash." She said as she nuzzled with him.

Char blushed, "Oh well, it was nothing. His owner had rushed his evolution, making him learn only Dragon Type moves."

* * *

**(Pallet Town)**

Red looked at the city where he had grown up in, noticing how much it had changed ever since he left for his journey all those years ago. He saw that the beach had been modernized, now including a small shopping mall, along with several food stands. Cynthia looked at the town in wonder, "So this is Pallet Town." She said.

Red nodded, "Well yeah, but its heck of a lot different when I was actually here."

Cynthia nodded at that as they made their way over to one of the nearer food stands. Red, whenever he visited Pallet, always kept to his home and the Lab. He rarely ventured out to the city.

"What will it be?" The man asked the two, not realizing who they were, since he never was interested in Battles.

"We'd like two burgers." Cynthia said as the man prepared it with speed. "So, how are you feeling Red?"

"Well, seeing how my town developed while I was away, I am curious on how much everything else changed." Red said.

As the food was finally prepared, they made their way onto Red's house, with the occasional people recognizing the two, though due to the passive nature of the Kanto natives, they did not bother the two that much, apart from the few kids that did ask them for their autographs.

Soon, they were finally at Red's home, where he grew up in. Slowly, Red knocked on the door, waiting for a reply. And his mother opened the door. "Red, you're finally here." She said, as she noticed the woman besides him, "And you must be Cynthia, please come in." She said as she ushered them in.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 4 for this story. Sorry for the extremely long wait.**

**Please review the story.**


End file.
